


"You're not that pretty"

by Anonymous_Lobster



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Iskall overthinks some things, M/M, Mumbo drinks way too much coffee, bit of angst if you squint, dont ship real people please, gay fluff lol, minecraft personas ONLY, mumbo is a spoon, there are some hints to Iskalls backstory but just accept it, uuhhhhhh Im so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lobster/pseuds/Anonymous_Lobster
Summary: Iskall and Mumbo take a walkThere are some things on Iskalls mindIf only Mumbo wasn't so oblivious...
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	"You're not that pretty"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi hello  
> I'm planning on writing a large multichapter story, but before I do that I want to practice with ships and character dynamics  
> Soooooo this thing came about  
> There is shipping, if you don't like it, don't read ^-^

“I lied.” 

“What?”

Iskall sped up a little bit, so that he and Mumbo were walking next to each other, instead of Mumbo being in front. Usually, when they went on a smaller mission, he would be ahead, with Iskall guarding the back. Of course, it was never that perilous, but he liked to say that he was guarding for a bit of spice. Their adventures were always so boring, it was like Xisuma didn’t trust them or something. 

Iskall fiddled with his hands nervously. This was such a stupid thing to say. Mumbo would probably never talk to him again, he would despise him forever. Even so, Iskall would regret it if he didn’t say it.

“Uh...earlier today. I said you weren’t pretty. That was a lie.” It could’ve been worded a bit better, maybe could have sounded a bit more eloquent, but Iskall was using all of his willpower to not run back to where they set up camp. “I think you’re pretty.” Iskall mumbled, looking at the ground. His already hot face was heating up even more. Mumbo continued to walk, oblivious. 

“Hm...” He responded, turning to look at the other. He smiled, but he didn’t seem to understand. It was the same kind of smile he made when Grian would go on one of his tangents about cod, or when Xisuma would talk about some tech-y thing. Of course, he could just ask what was up, but Mumbo was too polite for that. “Well, I think you’re pretty too.” He laughed slightly, and focused back to where they were walking. 

Hmph, he wasn’t getting it. Iskall was really hoping that he could simply imply his feelings and not actually have to say them straight up, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Of course, maybe he wasn’t being the most obvious. Tango called Cub pretty all the time, and it was clear that it was platonic. Mumbo probably thought that Iskall was saying it in a bro way. 

“You’re not understanding.” He sighed, exasperated. He didn’t like to be so blunt, especially to Mumbo, but that was the only way he could get his point across. He couldn’t attempt to explain in a kinder way when his brain was short circuiting and his face was a bright red and it felt like a million degrees in his sweater. 

Mumbo gave him a confused expression, he didn’t even try to hide his puzzlement behind a smile, and turned his attention fully on him. Iskall stopped in the middle of the street, and put his hands on the others shoulders. Mumbo just stared at him questioningly, and waited for Iskall to continue. 

“I think you’re very pretty.” He stressed the word very, hoping that he might finally understand. 

“Thank you?” Iskall just sighed. 

“...I’ve never thought anyone as pretty before.” He fumbled over his words, struggling to say what he really wanted to. His heart was pounding, he just wanted to get this over with.

“Hmm...well there’s a lot of really pretty people on this mission. Grian is pretty, so is Doc, but you don’t swing that way...Stress is pretty.” 

“They aren’t like you.” Mumbo had never looked so lost. 

“I don’t know about that. I’m just an engineer, you can find a million people exactly like me.” 

Iskall used all of his willpower to not start banging his head against the pavement. 

“You are such an idiot.” Before Mumbo could even respond, iskall shoved his lips against the other. 

He tried to convince himself that he didn’t care what happened next, he didn’t care if Mumbo pushed him away and yelled at him and left him alone in this strange city. He didn’t care if he had to fend for himself, he didn’t care at all. 

So then why was his heart pounding so hard? Why was he on the verge of tears when Mumbo stepped away? 

“S-sorry, I should’ve asked-“ Iskall began to say, before Mumbo cut him off.

“No, it’s my fault. I’ve had like...5 cups of coffee today, my breath is absolutely atrocious.” Mumbo opened up his inventory in search for a mint. 

“Do you really think I care about that?” Iskall rolled his eyes, and kissed him again. This time, Mumbo kissed back.

God, his breath was nasty.

“So, you feel the same way? I didn’t even know you liked guys...that is, assuming this isn’t a prank, which I wouldn’t be surprised if it was-“ Mumbo cut himself off when Iskall pecked his cheek, which was a bright pink.

“Stop your rambling, you dummy.” 

“So I take it you were saying that I was pretty in a non platonic way.” 

“I was literally hinting at it for days.” 

“Well, I’m sorry, I have a lot on my mind.” Mumbo laughed at his own statement. True, all of the Hermits had a lot of stuff going on, but that was just a pathetic excuse. 

“Just accept you’re denser than Netherite and move on.” 

“Wh-Netherite?! That’s a bit much.” Iskall laughed and began to sprint down the road, kicking up dust as his iron boots pounded on the pavement. “Don’t you dare run away from me!” Mumbo tried to catch up, but running in a suit is never a good idea.

“Hurry up, you slowpoke!”

“Oh, we are so doing another round of Hermit Challenges once we finish this job!” 

“Nooooooo...” 

And they ran along the road, laughing as the sun began to set.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <333


End file.
